Welcome to Skaianet Laboratories
by Keys2theKingdom
Summary: Thank you for testing with us today. -Portalstuck-
1. Subject 216 to 239 Reports

SUBJECT 216 REPORT:

**SUBJECT NAME: **CALLIOPE OPHEEE  
**SUBJECT GENDER: **FEMALE  
**SUBJECT AGE: **17 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS: **TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION: **44  
**SESSION: **COPERATIVE  
**TESTING COURSE: **CO-U  
**TEST GROUP SIZE: **2  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS: **217  
**TEST START DATE: **[DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED: **29  
**TEST END DATE: **[DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION: **SUBJECT WAS HELD IN PATH OF THERMAL DISCOURAGEMENT BEAM FOR EXTENDED PERIOD OF TIME.  
**SUBJECT CONCIOUSNESS STATUS: **COPY OF SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS MINIMIZED TO SINGLE PREDOMINATE TRAIT AND DOWNLOADED INTO CORE. CORE TRAIT _"Imagination" _DEEMED USEFUL. CORE DOWNLOADED ONTO THE E.M.P.E.R.E.S.S..  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS: **TESTING COMPLETE. NO FURTHER OBSERVATION NECESSARY.

SUBJECT 217 REPORT  
**SUBJECT NAME: **CALMASIS OPHEEE  
**SUBJECT GENDER: **MALE  
**SUBJECT AGE: **17 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS: **TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION: **44  
**SESSION: **COPERATIVE  
**TESTING COURSE: **CO-U  
**TEST GROUP SIZE: **2  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS: **216  
**TEST START DATE: **[DATA CORRUPTED]

**TESTS COMPLETED: **29  
**TEST END DATE: **[DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION: **DUE TO DEATH OF SUBJECT 216, SUBJECT WAS UNABLE TO FINISH TEST CHAMBER CO-30-U.  
**SUBJECT CONCIOUSNESS STATUS: **COPY OF SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS MINIMIZED TO SINGLE PREDOMINATE TRAIT AND DOWNLOADED INTO CORE. CORE TRAIT _"Subterfuge"_ DEEMED USEFUL. CORE DOWNLOADED ONTO E.M.P.E.R.E.S.S..  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS: **TESTING COMPLETE. NO FURTHER OBSERVATION NECESSARY.

SUBJECT 218 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME: **MEENAH PEIXES  
**SUBJECT GENDER**:FEMALE  
**SUBJECT AGE: **21 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS: **TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION: **45  
**SESSION: **ISOLATED  
**TESTING COURSE: **ISO-G  
**TEST GROUP SIZE: **2  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS: **219  
**TEST START DATE: **[DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED: **50  
**TEST END DATE: **[DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION: **SUBJECT LONG FALL BOOTS "MALFUNCTIONED".  
**SUBJECT CONCIOUSNESS STATUS: **COPY OF SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS MINIMIZED TO SINGLE PREDOMINATE TRAIT AND DOWNLOADED INTO CORE. CORE TRAIT _"Aggression"_ DEEMED USEFUL. CORE DOWNLOADED ONTO E.M.P.E.R.E.S.S..  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS: **TESTING COMPLETE. NO FURTHER OBSERVATION NECESSARY.

SUBJECT 219 REPORT  
**  
SUBJECT NAME: **ARANEA SERKET  
**SUBJECT GENDER: **FEMALE  
**SUBJECT AGE: **22 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS: **TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION: **45  
**SESSION: **ISOLATED  
**TESTING COURSE: **ISO-F  
**TEST GROUP SIZE: **2  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS: **218  
**TEST START DATE: **[DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED: **32  
**TEST END DATE: **[DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION: **SUBJECT WAS SHOT BY SENTRY TURRET IN THE LEG, LEAVING SUBJECT UNABLE TO AVOID CRUSHER PLATE.  
**SUBECT CONCIOUSNESS STATUS: **COPY OF SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS MINIMIZED TO SINGLE PREDOMINATE TRAIT AND DOWNLOADED INTO CORE. CORE TRAIT _"Passivity" _DEEMED USEFUL. CORE DOWNLOADED ONTO E.M.P.E.R.E.S.S..  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS: **TESTING COMPLETE. NO FURTHER OBSERVATION NECESSARY.

SUBJECT 220 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME:** ERIDAN AMPORA  
**SUBJECT GENDER:** MALE  
**SUBJECT AGE:** 19 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS:** TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION:** 46  
**SESSION:** ISOLATED  
**TESTING COURSE: **ISO-WW  
**TEST GROUP SIZE:** 3  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS:** 221, 222  
**TEST START DATE:** [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED:** 21  
**TEST END DATE:** [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION:** AFTER BEING INFORMED OF THE TERMINATION OF SUBJECT 221 SUBJECT STOOD IN FRONT OF TURRET UNTIL TERMINATED.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS:** COPY OF SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS MINIMIZED TO SINGLE PREDOMINATE TRAIT AND DOWNLOADED INTO CORE. CORE TRAIT _"Spite"_ DEEMED NON-USEFUL. CORE REGULATED TO NON-PRIMARY TASKS.  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS:** TESTING COMPLETE. NO FURTHER OBSERVATION NECESSARY.

SUBJECT 221 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME:** FEFERI PEIXES  
**SUBJECT GENDER:** FEMALE  
**SUBJECT AGE:** 19 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS:** TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION:** 46  
**SESSION:** ISOLATED  
**TESTING COURSE: **ISO-HE  
**TEST GROUP SIZE:** 3  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS:** 220, 222  
**TEST START DATE:** [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED:** 19  
**TEST END DATE:** [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION:** SUBJECT MISPLACED PORTAL WHILE ON HARD LIGHT SURFACE THEN PROCEEDED TO FALL INTO ACID.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS:** COPY OF SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS MINIMIZED TO SINGLE PREDOMINATE TRAIT AND DOWNLOADED INTO CORE. CORE TRAIT _"Positivity"_ DEEMED USEFUL. CORE DOWNLOADED ONTO THE E.M.P.E.R.E.S.S..  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS: **TESTING COMPLETE. NO FURTHER OBSERVATION NECESSARY.

SUBJECT 222 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME:** SOLLUX CAPTOR  
**SUBJECT GENDER:** MALE  
**SUBJECT AGE:** 20 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS: **TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION:** 46  
**SESSION:** ISOLATED  
**TESTING COURSE: **ISO-BB  
**TEST GROUP SIZE:** 3  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS:** 220, 221  
**TEST START DATE:** [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED:** 36  
**TEST END DATE:** [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION: **SUBJECT FELL INTO COMA DURING TEST. SUBJECT PLACED IN STASIS PENDING RECOVERY. SUBJECT TERMINATED VIA NEUROTOXIN AFTER THIRTY DAYS.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS:** COPY OF SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS MINIMIZED TO SINGLE PREDOMINATE TRAIT AND DOWNLOADED INTO CORE. CORE TRAIT _"Logic"_ DEEMED USEFUL. CORE DOWNLOADED ONTO THE E.M.P.E.R.E.S.S..  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS:** TESTING COMPLETE. NO FURTHER OBSERVATION NECESSARY.

SUBJECT 223 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME:** TAVROS NITRAM  
**SUBJECT GENDER:** MALE  
**SUBJECT AGE: **17 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS:** TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION:** 47  
**SESSION:** COOPERATIVE. ISOLATED FOLLOWING TERMINATION OF PARTNER.  
**TESTING COURSE: **CO-TC, ISO-UHH  
**TEST GROUP SIZE: **2  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS:** 224  
**TEST START DATE:** [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED:** 19  
**TEST END DATE:** [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION:** SUBJECT SPINAL CHORD STRUCK BY A BULLET. SUBJECT PERMENANTLY PARALYZED. SUBJECT TERMINATED VIA NEUROTOXIN.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS:** COPY OF SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS MINIMIZED TO SINGLE PREDOMINATE TRAIT AND DOWNLOADED INTO CORE. CORE TRAIT _"Forgivness"_ DEEMED NON-USEFUL. CORE DEACTIVATED.  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS:** TESTING COMPLETE. NO FURTHER OBSERVATION NECESSARY.

SUBJECT 224 REPORT:

**SUBJECT NAME:** ARADIA MEGIDO  
**SUBJECT GENDER:** FEMALE  
**SUBJECT AGE:** 18 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS:** TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION:** 47  
**SESSION:** COOPERATIVE  
**TESTING COURSE: **CO-TC  
**TEST GROUP SIZE:** 2  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS:** 223  
**TEST START DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED**: 18  
**TEST END DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION**: SUBJECT PUSHED BY SUBJECT 223 INTO PATH OF HIGH ENERGY PELLET.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS**: COPY OF SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS MINIMIZED TO SINGLE PREDOMINATE TRAIT AND DOWNLOADED INTO CORE. CORE TRAIT _"Morality"_ DEEMED NON-USEFUL. CORE DEACTIVATED.  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS**: TESTING COMPLETE. NO FURTHER OBSERVATION NECESSARY.

SUBJECT 225 REPORT:

**SUBJECT NAME: **NEPETA LEIJION  
**SUBJECT GENDER**: FEMALE  
**SUBJECT AGE:** 14 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS**: TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION:** 48  
**SESSION:** COOPERATIVE  
**TEST COURSE: **CO-HON  
**TEST GROUP SIZE:** 3  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS**: 226, 227  
**TEST START DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED**: 14  
**TEST END DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION**: SUBJECT 227 COMANDEERED SENTRY TURRET AND OPENED FIRE UPON SUBJECT.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS**: COPY OF SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS MINIMIZED TO SINGLE PREDOMINATE TRAIT AND DOWNLOADED INTO CORE. CORE TRAIT _"Curiosity"_ DEEMED USEFUL. CORE DOWNLOADED ONTO THE E.M.P.E.R.E.S.S. .  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS**: TESTING COMPLETE. NO FURTHER OBSERVATION NECESSARY.

SUBJECT 226 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME:** EQUIUS ZAHHAK  
**SUBJECT GENDER:** MALE  
**SUBJECT AGE: **19 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS: **TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION:** 48  
**SESSION:** COOPERATIVE  
**TESTING COURSE: **CO-HON  
**TEST GROUP SIZE:** 3  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS**: 225, 227  
**TEST START DATE:** [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED**: 14  
**TEST END DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION: **SUBJECT 227 COMMANDEERED SENTRY TURRET AND OPENED FIRE UPON SUBJECT.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS**: COPY OF SUBJECT'S CONSCIOUSNESS MINIMIZED TO SINGLE PREDOMINATE TRAIT AND DOWNLOADED INTO CORE. CORE TRAIT _"Obedience"_ DEEMED NON-USEFUL. CORE REGULATED TO NON-PRIMARY ACTIVITIES.  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS: **TESTING COMPLETE. NO FURTHER OBSERVATION NECESSARY.

SUBJECT 227 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME:** GAMZEE MAKARA  
**SUBJECT GENDER**: MALE  
**SUBJECT AGE:** 17 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS:** TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION:** 48  
**SESSION:** COOPERATIVE  
**TESTING COURSE: **CO-HON  
**TEST GROUP SIZE: **3  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS**: 225, 226  
**TEST START DATE:** [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED**: 14  
**TEST END DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION:** SUBJECT COMMANDEERED SENTRY TURRET, OPENING FIRE UPBON SUBJECTS 225 AND 226 AND THEN PROCEEDING TO OPEN FIRE UPON HIMSELF.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS**: COPY OF SUBJECT'S CONSCIOUSNESS MINIMIZED TO SINGLE PREDOMINATE TRAIT AND DOWNLOADED INTO CORE. CORE TRAIT _"Rage_" DEEMED NON -USEFUL. CORE DEACTIVATED.  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS**: TESTING COMPLETE. NO FURTHER OBSERVATION NECESSARY.

SUBJECT 228 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME:** KARKAT VANTAS  
**SUBJECT GENDER**: MALE  
**SUBJECT AGE: **16 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS: **TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION:** 49  
**SESSION:** ISOLATED  
**TESTING COURSE: **ISO-CG, ISO-SUF  
**TEST GROUP SIZE:** 4  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS**: 229, 230, 231  
**TEST START DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED:** 81  
**TEST END DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION**: SUBJECT STEPPED INTO SHREDDER AFTER BEING SHOWN FOOTAGE OF TEST GROUP TERMINATIONS AND CORE 229.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS**: COPY OF SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS MINIMIZED TO SINGLE PREDOMINATE TRAIT AND DOWNLOADED INTO CORE. CORE TRAIT _"Tenacity_" DEEMED USEFUL. CORE DOWNLOADED ONTO THE E.M.P.E.R.E.S.S.. CORE RETRIEVED FROM THE E.M.P.E.R.E.S.S. TO PARTICIPATE IN SESSION 52 EXPERIMENT. CORE CURRENTLY INTERACTING WITH SUBJECT 239.  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS**: MONITORED IN CONJUNCTION WITH SUBJECT 239.

SUBJECT 229 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME:** TEREZI PYROPE  
**SUBJECT GENDER**: FEMALE  
**SUBJECT AGE:** 17 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS**: TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION: **49  
**SESSION: **ISOLATED  
**TESTING COURSE: **ISO-DAC  
**TEST GROUP SIZE:** 4  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS**: 228, 230, 231  
**TEST START DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED**: 10  
**TEST END DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION:** SUBJECT ESCAPED TESTING AREA. SUBJECT CONFINED TO RELAXATION POD AFTER SIX DAYS PERUSAL. TERMINATED VIA NEUROTOXIN.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS**: EQUIPMENT MALFUNCTION DISTURBED CONCIOUSNESS MINIFICATION WHEN DOWNLOADED ONTO CORE. CORE DEATIVATED. CORE REACTIVATED TO PARTICIPATE IN SUBJECT 228 EXPERIMENT. CORE DEACTIVATED. CORE REACTIVATED TO PARTICIPATE IN SESSION 52 EXPERIMENT. CORE CURRENTLY INTERACTING WITH SUBJECT 238.  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS**: MONITORED IN CONJUNCTION WITH SUBJECT 238.

SUBJECT 230 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME:** VRISKA SERKET  
**SUBJECT GENDER:** FEMALE  
**SUBJECT AGE:** 16 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS**: TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION**: 49  
**SESSION:** ISOLATED  
**TESTING COURSE: **ISO-H  
**TEST GROUP SIZE:** 4  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS**: 228, 229, 231  
**TEST START DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED:** 8  
**TEST END DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION:** SUBJECT ESCAPED TESTING AREA. SUBJECT TERMINATED VIA ROCKET TURRET.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS**: COPY OF SUBJECT'S CONSCIOUSNESS MINIMIZED TO SINGLE PREDOMINATE TRAIT AND DOWNLOADED INTO CORE. CORE TRAIT _"Ambition"_ DEEMED NON-USEFUL. FOR CORE PURPOSES. CORE REGULATED TO NON-PRIMARY ACTIVITIES. CORE RE-REGULATED TO PARTICIPATE IN SESSION 52 EXPERIMENT. CORE CURRENTLY INTERACTING WITH SUBJECT 236.  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS**: MONITORED IN CONJUNCTION WITH SUBJECT 236.

SUBJECT 231 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME: **KANAYA MARYAM  
**SUBJECT GENDER:** FEMALE  
**SUBJECT AGE: **19 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS:** TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION:** 49  
**SESSION:** ISOLATED  
**TESTING COURSE: **ISO-MOT  
**TEST GROUP SIZE:** 4  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS**: 228, 229, 230  
**TEST START DATE:** [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED**: 18  
**TEST END DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION**: SUBJECT FAILED TO ESCAPE TEST CHAMBER 19.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS**: COPY OF SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS MINIMIZED TO SINGLE PREDOMINATE TRAIT AND DOWNLOADED INTO CORE. CORE TRAIT _"Grace"_ DEEMED NON-USEFUL. CORE REGULATED TO NON-PRIMARY ACTIVITIES. CORE RE-REGULATED TO PARTICIPATE IN SESSION 52 EXPERIMENT. CORE CURRENTLY INTERACTING WITH SUBJECT 237.  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS**: MONITORED IN CONJUNCTION WITH SUBJECT 237.

SUBJECT 232 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME:** JANE CROCKER  
**SUBJECT GENDER**: FEMALE  
**SUBJECT AGE: **15 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS**: TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION:** 50  
**SESSION: **COOPERATIVE  
**TESTING COURSE: **CO-CC  
**TEST GROUP SIZE:** 2  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS:** 233  
**TEST START DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED**: 23  
**TEST END DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION**: SUBJECT PUSHED INTO EMERGENCY INTELLIGENCE INCINERATOR BY SUBJECT 233.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS**: COPY OF SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS MINIMIZED TO SINGLE PREDOMINATE TRAIT AND DOWNLOADED INTO CORE. CORE TRAIT "_Skepticism"_ DEEMED NON-USEFUL. CORE REGULATED TO NON-PRIMARY ACTIVITIES.  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS**: TESTING COMPLETE. NO FURTHER OBSERVATION NECESSARY.

SUBJECT 233 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME:** ROXY LALONDE  
**SUBJECT GENDER**: FEMALE  
**SUBJECT AGE:** 15 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS**: ROGUE  
**TEST SESSION:** 50  
**SESSION: **COOPERATIVE  
**TESTING COURSE: **CO-CC  
**TEST GROUP SIZE:** 2  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS**: 232  
**TEST START DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED:** 23  
**CURRENT OBSERVATIONS ON SUBJECT**: SUBJECT WAS TOLD MODIFIED TRUTH THAT SHE WOULD BE RELEASED IF SUBJECT TERMINATED SUBJECT 232. UPON REALIZING MODIFIED TRUTH SUBJECT RAN BEHIND PANEL OUTSIDE OF TESTING AREA. SUBJECT WILL BE TERMINATED ON SIGHT.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS**: ON FILE. WILL RETRIEVE UPON CONFIRMED SUBJECT TERMINATION.  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS**: NO CURRENT OBVSERVATION ON SUBJECT.

SUBJECT 234 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME:** JAKE ENGLISH  
**SUBJECT GENDER**: MALE  
**SUBJECT AGE: **15 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS:** TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION:** 51  
**SESSION: **ISOLATED  
**TESTING COURSE: **ISO-PPR  
**TEST GROUP SIZE:** 2  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS**: 235  
**TEST START DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED**: 22  
**TEST END DATE: **[DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION:** SUBJECT INGESTED LARGE AMOUNT OF CONVERSION GEL, TOTAL ORGAN FAILURE WITHIN EIGHT DAYS.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS**: COPY OF SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS MINIMIZED TO SINGLE PREDOMINATE TRAIT AND DOWNLOADED INTO CORE. CORE TRAIT _"Adventure_" DEEMED NON-USEFUL. CORE REGULATED TO NON-PRIMARY ACTIVITIES.  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS**: TESTING COMPLETE. NO FURTHER OBSERVATION NECESSARY.

SUBJECT 235 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME: **DIRK STRIDER  
**SUBJECT GENDER**: MALE  
**SUBJECT AGE:** 15 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS**: TERMINATED  
**TEST SESSION:** 51  
**SESSION: **ISOLATED  
**TESTING COURSE: **ISO-PC  
**TEST GROUP SIZE:** 2  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS**: 234  
**TEST START DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED:** 31  
**TEST END DATE:** [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**CAUSE OF TERMINATION**: SUBJECT FELL INTO VOID AND CRUSHED BY EQUIPMENT.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS:** COPY OF SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS MINIMIZED TO SINGLE PREDOMINATE TRAIT AND DOWNLOADED INTO CORE. CORE TRAIT _"Patience"_ DEEMED USEFUL. CORE DOWNLOADED ONTO THE E.M.P.E.R.E.S.S..  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS:** TESTING COMPLETE. NO FURTHER OBSERVATION NECESSARY.

SUBJECT 236 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME: **JOHN EGBERT  
**SUBJECT GENDER**: MALE  
**SUBJECT AGE:** 16 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS: **TESTING  
**TEST SESSION: **52  
**SESSION:** EXPERIMENTAL - ISOLATED WITH PERSONALITY CORE REGULATED TO PROVIDE AID.  
**TESTING COURSE: **ISO-B  
**CORE:** _"Ambition"_  
**TEST GROUP SIZE:** 4  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS**: 237, 238, 239  
**TEST START DATE**: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED:** 13  
**CURRENT OBSERVATION ON TEST SUBJECT**: SUBJECT SEEMS HIGHLY CONCERNED WITH THE WELL BEING OF TESTING GROUP. WILL INFORM OF ANY INJURIES OR TERMINATIONS AND OBSERVE REACTION. _"Ambition_" CORE AND SUBJECT INTERACTING AMICABLY.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS**: PRELIMINARY ON FILE. GATHERING DATA.  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS**: NORMAL OBSERVATION INSIDE OF TEST CHAMBERS.

SUBJECT 237 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME:** ROSE LALONDE  
**SUBJECT GENDER**: FEMALE  
**SUBJECT AGE: **17 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS**: TESTING  
**TEST SESSION:** 52  
**SESSION: **EXPERIMENTAL - ISOLATED WITH PERSONALITY CORE REGULATED TO PROVIDE AID  
**TESTING COURSE: **ISO-E  
**CORE:** _"Grace"_  
**TEST GROUP SIZE:** 4  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS**: 236, 238, 239  
**TEST START DATE:** [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED**: 11  
**CURRENT OBSERVATIONS ON TEST SUBJECT**: SUBJECT HAS SHOWN HIGH HOSTILITY TOWARDS E.M.P.E.R.E.S.S. AND _"Grace"_ CORE. SUBJECT HAS DESTROYED SEVERAL VITAL TESTING APPARATUS. SUBJECT POSSIBLY UNSUITABLE FOR TESTING.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS**: PRELIMINARY ON FILE. GATHERING DATA.  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS**: NORMAL OBSERVATION INSIDE OF TEST CHAMBERS.

SUBJECT 238 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME: **DAVE STRIDER  
**SUBJECT GENDER**: MALE  
**SUBJECT AGE: **17 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS:** TESTING  
**TEST SESSION: **52  
**SESSION: **EXPERIMENTAL - ISOLATED WITH PERSONALITY CORE REGULATED TO PROVIDE AID  
**TESTING COURSE: **ISO-T  
**CORE: **CORE 229.  
**TEST GROUP SIZE:** 4  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS**: 236, 237, 239  
**TEST START DATE:** [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED: **14  
**CURRENT OBSERVATIONS ON TEST SUBJECT: **SUBJECT HAS ADOPTED A TRIAL AND ERROR METHOD TO TESTING THAT IS OBSERVED AS QUITE RECKLESS. IS EXPECTED TO TERMINATE OR BE SERIOUSLY INJURED WELL BEFORE OTHER SUBJECTS. CORE 229 AND SUBJECT INTERACTING AMICABLY.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS**: PRELIMINARY ON FILE. GATHERING DATA.  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS**: NORMAL OBSERVATION INSIDE OF TEST CHAMBERS.

SUBJECT 239 REPORT

**SUBJECT NAME: **JADE HARLEY  
**SUBJECT GENDER: **FEMALE  
**SUBJECT AGE: **16 YEARS  
**SUBJECT STATUS: **TESTING  
**TEST SESSION: **52  
**SESSION: **EXPERIMENTAL - ISOLATED WITH PERSONALITY CORE REGULATED TO PROVIDE AID.  
**TESTING COURSE: **ISO-A  
**CORE: **_"Tenacity"_  
**TEST GROUP SIZE: **4  
**GROUPED SUBJECTS: **236, 237, 238  
**TEST START DATE:** [DATA CORRUPTED]  
**TESTS COMPLETED: **3  
**CURRENT OBSERVATIONS ON TEST SUBJECT:** SUBJECT SHOWS AN HIGH WILL TO SURVIVE. MAY CONSIDER EXPERIMENT SIMILAR TO THAT OF SESSION 50. SUBJECT AND CORE _"Tenacity"_INTERACTING WITH HOSTILITY ON BOTH SIDES.  
**SUBJECT CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS**: PRELIMINARY ON FILE. GATHERING DATA.  
**SUBJECT OBSERVATION STATUS**: NORMAL OBSERVATION INSIDE OF TEST CHAMBERS.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Now with 21% more death.

Tests completed numbers are generally higher now, since I forgot how easy the first few are. I tried to make it sound less human, removing all passive voice and making the sentences curt and clinical. Vriska, Aradia, Eridan, and Jane have new cores, explanations for those down below. Dates are now indefinite, so I have more wiggle room on the timeline. Testing Courses are mostly to remind you that all of this is different, and to give me more chance to use bad jokes. They go from A - ZZZ in both isolated and cooperative, and each course has 50 chambers, which is why Karkat has 2.

It should be noted that multiple subjects with the same last name doesn't really mean anything; they're not related. Except for Calliope and Calmasis obviously. Calmasis I'm sure you've guessed is uu, because I needed a name for him and his name is probably going to be Calmasis. Just to make the CotL references even more obvious. Opheee is Calliope's fantroll's last name, if you forgot that and was wondering where I got it from. Pronounced Oh-fee, like that kid's movie about the nanny. If you don't mind, I'd like to go into an explanation of all the cores.

Imagination - Calliope is very artistic, and invented a whole new persona for herself. This isn't one of the really hard to explain ones really.

Subterfuge - as in "Lying or deceiving in order to achieve one's goals". I really don't think I need to say more.

Aggression - Even though Meenah is extremely aggressive, I'd like to point out I'm talking about more how she influences events around her. This is the girl who blew herself and all her friends up. She doesn't fuck around.

Passivity - Meenah and Aranea are both manipulators, but Aranea wields the passive manipulation to Meenah's aggressive. Aranea nudges and prods. She doesn't directly intervene.

Pessimism - I like this alot better than spite, because Eridan doesn't really do things out of spite as much as he lashes out when insulted or ignored. Plus this is the guy who, before he went batshit, had a whole speech about how everyone was going to die.

Positivity - Feferi was really upbeat until the last, and past it even. This one kind of speaks for itself.

Logic - Again, speaks for itself.

Forgivness - This guy spent most of the game with the woman who permanently paralyzed him. Aside from the kissing bit, he didn't seem that bothered by it either.

Fatalism - "Belief that all things are determined by fate". Aradia for most the the game, granted she was dead but still, did things because she knew that they had to happen. Much better than morality, which was mostly chosen for the death pun. Fatalism has one too, which makes me happy.

Curiosity - Curiosity killed the cat.

Obedience - Eq tends to do what he's told. He made Vriska an arm. He made Tavros legs. He even went after Gamzee, all because he was told to.

Rage - Aside from it being his aspect, Gamzee makes it very clear that he isn't happy about being the idiot of the group during his speech to Karkat. It's hidden in between all the messiah crap, but it's there.

Tenacity - "Never giving up." This was the trait Chell was admired for, and I thought it was fitting for the little guy. Getting all 12 of them through the game was pretty much impossible, and this fucker made it work. He yelled and screamed and bullied and threatened, but he made it happen. He kept going until he made it happen.

Ambition - Arrogance, her original core, still fits her well, but in the end I thought Ambition suited her better. She constantly remarks about wanting to be the best. She set her sights on Jack, Invincible Jack, who had the power of a God, and would have even fucking won.

Grace - "Elegance or beauty of form". Kanaya is very concerned about how she looks. She put on fucking lipstick immediately after she chainsawed a guy in fucking half for Christ's sake.

Skepticism - I dropped the callback to the original game. There's not even cake in this fic, so it was stupid. But Jane's been noted as a heavy skeptic multiple times by multiple people.

Adventure - Do I even need to explain?

Patience - Planning takes patience. Programming takes patience. Dealing with Jake, Roxy, Jane, and AR takes a hell of a fucking lot of patience. Dirk always struck me as a patient guy.**  
**


	2. Session 52 Commence

John Egbert was jerked awake by a shot of adrenaline. His eyes flew open and he panicked, thinking _I can't move, where am I, oh my God I'm gonna die_, when the wired embedded in his neck disconnected and his pod opened. John's muscles began to work again and he flew out, rubbing the spot on his neck where he had been connected, feeling the blood dribble out. He looked down. His clothes and shoes were gone as well, replaced by a bright orange jumpsuit and metal boots that he could feel stuck into his legs at several points. He didn't even try to take them off, already sensing that he couldn't. John wiped his hand on his jumpsuit and ran a hand over his face, trying to calm down. He realized his glasses were missing and felt his stomach do another flip. He could see just fine.

He took a deep breath and tried to relax. The lingering adrenaline made it hard to focus; his brain was still skittering too fast for him to comprehend anything. With some trouble, John forced himself to slow down. The room was glass and sparsely furnished; there was a concrete slab built into one of the walls, he noticed, but John couldn't fathom its purpose. Outside the glass, he could see three identical rooms, arranged in a grid with his own. The other pods were closed and he couldn't see into them. A camera was mounted in the corner, watching. John eyed it with unease.

") (ello Subject 236. Are you ready to begin testing?"

John nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What? Who are—_Where_ are you?"

"I am speaking to you from t) (e facility's intercom system. I am the -E.M.P.E.R.E.S.S.: -Executive Mot) (erboard Processing -Experiment Researc) ( -Examinations Self-aware System."

"So you're not a real person?"

"I am an artificial intelligence. I am not, under ) (uman definition, classified as a person. I will now repeat my previous question. Subject 236, are you ready to begin testing?"

"Yes?"

"Very good! I will open t) (e portal, after w) (ich I request t) (at you please proceed down t) (e ) (all."

"Wait what-"

"Portal opening in t) (ree...two...one."

_Bzzt! _Something whizzed by John's head and hit the concrete slab. A hole appeared on it, rimmed orange and undulating. John peeked through curiously and saw himself from a different angle. He jerked his head around and there, through the glass, was another hole; rimmed blue. Through that he could see himself peering over the edge, at himself.

John's head reeled. That wasn't possible.

"Are-Are these portals?"

"You are correct. T) (ese are portals created by Skaianet Laboratories' ) (and) (eld Portal Device(tm). Please step t) (roug) ( and proceed down t) (e ) (all."

"Uh...ok."

John stepped through, it wasn't much different than walking through a door actually, coming out of the blue portal. It closed behind him with another _Bzzt!._ He walked down the hall apprehensively.

"T) (e first tests are simple, acclimating you to the most basic of testing mec) (canics. T) (ey will not be included on your testing record."

"What exactly am I being tested on?"

"T) (e purpose of t) (e tests is to observe subject reactions to puzzles involving t) (e Skaianet Laboratories' ) (and) (eld Portal Device(tm)."

John didn't really understand what that meant, but he found himself unable to articulate the questions he wanted to ask.

At the end of the hall was a circular door, metal, which lit up and opened silently when John drew near it. He stepped through and it closed behind him, still eerily quiet for a thing of its size. In the room was a giant button and a tube jutting out of the ceiling. The tube opened briefly and a large box clattered to the floor below. There was an identical door on the opposite side of the room, closed.

"As t) (is isn't a true test, I will provide a walkt) (roug) (. Subject, please stand on t) (e Skaianet Laboratories' Super Colliding Super Button(tm)."

John stood on the button. The closed door lit up and opened.

"Now please step off of t) (e Super Colliding Super Button."

As soon as John stepped off the button, the door went dark and slid closed again.

"Observe Skaianet Laboratories' Weig) (ted Storage Cube(tm) in t) (e upper left corner. Please pick up the Weig) (ted Storage Cube."

John walked over and picked it up a little awkwardly. It was cumbersome, fitting awkwardly in his arms.

"Am I supposed to put this on the button?"

"Very good, Subject 236! T) (e correct solution to t) (is test is to indeed place t) (e Weig) (ted Storage Cube on t) (e Super Colliding Super Button."

He gladly dropped the cube onto the button, and the door opened.

"-Excellent. Please proceed into t) (e elevator after eac) ( test."

John exited the chamber. Through it he found a small room with an elevator, before it some sort of shimmering field. John hesitated.

"Subject 236, please proceed into t) (e elevator."

"But uh-"

"If you are feeling appre) (ension because of t) (e Skaianet Laboratories' Particle -Emancipation Grill(tm), t) (ose feelings are irrelevant- t) (e grill will not ) (arm you."

"Are you sure?"

"T) (e grill will not ) (arm you."

John eased a hand through. It tingled, causing John to shiver, but didn't hurt. He took a big step, getting the rest of him across, and furrowed his brow at the weird feeling, especially in his mouth. He entered the elevator. There were no buttons. The door closed and it went up without any input from its occupant.

"Where are my friends?"

"'Friends' is an inexact term. Please clarify."

"Uhm, Rose Lalonde? Dave Strider? Jade Harley?"

"Subjects 237, 238, and 239. T) (ey are in your testing group."

"Does that mean they're all ok? And that I get to see them?"

"Yes."

John felt relief rush through him. The elevator stopped and John stepped out, in considerably higher spirits. The hall ended abruptly at a sharp drop. It wasn't really that high, but enough to cause him to stop at the edge.

"Please look down to your feet. You are wearing Skaianet Laboratories' Long-Fall Boots(tm). T) (ey prevent damage from falls of any ) (eig) (t. T) (ey also prevent you from not landing on your feet."

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously. Do not feel appre) (ension w) (en making t) (is jump or any ot) (ers during t) (e course of t) (e tests."

"Ok..."

John jumped down, not even feeling the shock travel up his ankles. The sensation of falling and then landing so gently, as if he had just walked down a step, made him feel a little sick.

_Bzzt!_

John started when a portal, orange, was placed behind him.

"Please place the Weig) (ted Storage Cube on t) (e Super Colliding Super Button."

Through the portal, John could see the button.

_Bzzt!_

The view changed, and John was now looking at the exit. Turning behind him, he could see that he was in a glass room, with three other rooms boxed into the walls. The blue portal, he realized, was hopping between them.

_Bzzt!_

It moved again, this time revealing the cube. John walked through and grabbed it.

_Bzzt!_

The portal closed behind him. John cursed, shifting uncomfortably with the cube in his arms.

_Bzzt!_

_Bzzt!_

_Bzzt!_

It opened again and John hurried out. _Bzzt!_ He headed back through, this time to the button room, and gratefully set the cube down on the button. _Bzzt!_ Once again, the portal had closed behind him before John could go back through. _Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_ It came around again, and he climbed out. _Bzzt! _John stepped through to the exit.

"Well done, Subject 236! Please proceed to t) (e elevator."

Rose Lalonde's eyes flew open. She gasped, then froze; she had no idea where she was. She swallowed, no, she wasn't hurt, that was good. She was, however, hooked up to whatever the hell she was lying in. She attempted to shift her neck against whatever was embedded in it, but her muscles wouldn't move. Her heart pounded against her chest. Eventually, she felt the needle slide out of her neck and her muscles begin to respond. Rose sat up gingerly and eased out of her "bed".

Glass room, complete with "bed" and toiletries, a camera in the corner. She flipped it off. Obviously a cell. Rose's clothes had been taken and replaced with a one-piece jumpsuit and heavy boots.

Rose felt rage burn hot at the base of her skull.

") (ello Subject 237. Are you ready to begin testing?"

"_What?_"

"Subject 237."

"My name is Rose Lalonde, thank you very much."

"All test subjects are to be referred to as subject, followed by subject number."

"Right. What the _hell_ am I doing here?"

"You are ) (ere to test Skaianet Laboratories' ) (and) (eld Portal Device(tm)."

"I never consented to being a test subject for anything. This is _illegal_ and I demand to be released immediately!"

"I am t) (e -E.M.P.-E.R.-E.S.S.: -Executive Mot) (erboard Processing Experimental Researc) ( Examinations Self-aware System." It continued, completely ignoring Rose. "I will now repeat my previous question. Subject 237, are you ready to begin testing?"

"No! I refuse to test anything!"

"Very good! I will open t) (e portal, after w) (ich I request t) (at you please proceed down t) (e ) (all."

"Are you even _listening_-"

"Portal opening in t) (ree...two...one."

_Bzzt!_

The portal opened and Rose stared at it, strangely fascinated. Irritation momentarily forgotten, she turned her head to the blue portal visible through the glass and curiously stuck a hand through. She shivered when she saw it come out on the other side of the room, curling and uncurling her fingers. It was impossible, awesome, and a little bit scary. Rose stepped through.

"Nice work Subject 237."

Rose could swear that it sounded sarcastic.

"Please proceed to t) (e elevator."

Rose grumbled but obeyed, knowing that arguing would get her nowhere. She had done enough by now to realize that. The elevator ascended and deposited Rose at her next test.

A window looked out over the chamber. The orange portal was fixed in place on a ledge above the rest of the room. A gun-like object on a spinning tripod turned in a circle, firing the blue portal every 90 degrees.

"I'm assuming that is a Handheld Portal Device."

"You are correct. Retrieve it and t) (ere will be instruction."

Rose strode past the window and down some stairs, curiosity overpowering her defiant impulses. A wall with a small window in it separated her from the portal gun. The blue portal fired through the window onto the opposite wall. Rose stepped through, finding herself on a ledge above the gun. The exit stood next to her, closed. Rose only hesitated a moment, and then hopped down. Still no pain or discomfort from the impact, she noted as she beat down the dizzy sensation, even at a greater height.

Rose walked over and removed the gun from its tripod, which retracted into the floor.

"Very good! You are now in possession of t) (e Skaianet Laboratories' ) (and) (eld Portal Device. Wit) ( it you can create your own portals. Simply point t) (e operational end of t) (e device at any portable surface, no matter t) (e distance, and squeeze the trigger. Please try t) (is now."

"What is and is not a portable surface?"

"Portals cannot be placed on any reflective surface, or surface too small for t) (e portal. All w) (ite surfaces in t) (e facility are portable, for your convenience."

Rose pointed at one of the white concrete walls and fired. A blue portal appeared right where she had aimed.

"T) (ank you. T) (ese intra-deminsional gates ) (ave proven to be completely safe. The device ) (owever, ) (as not. Do not touc) ( t) (e operational end of t) (e device. Do not look directly at t) (e operational end of t) (e device. Do not submerge t) (e device in liquid, even partially. And under no circumstances s) (ould you ever stand in front of t) (e operational end of t) (e device w) (ile it is firing."

"Duly noted."

"Please proceed to t) (e elevator."

Rose stepped through her portal. The door on the ledge had opened, leading to the elevator.

"Please note t) (at stepping t) (roug) ( a Particle Emancipation Grill will remove any portals you ) (ave placed."

Dave Strider poked around his little glass room curiously, not worried at all. He was 100% completely and utterly chill. One cool cucumber. Sure, he had no idea where he was, and he couldn't really remember what he'd been doing before he woke up, and that camera watching his every move might have given lesser men the serious creeps.

But not Dave Strider. Everything was fine, everything was chill.

Except his shades were MIA. That pissed him off a bit.

") (ello Subject 238. Are you ready to begin testing?"

"What is this, the Twilight Zone?"

"No it is not."

"Do the shades make the man? Or does the man make the shades? We'll find out...one boy is lost and alone without his precious aviators...in the Twilight Zone."

"I am t) (e -E.M.P.-E.R.-E.S.S.: -Executive Mot) (erboard Processing -Experiment Reasearc) ( Examinations Self-aware System."

"This is becoming more Star Trek than Twilight Zone."

Dave continued rambling, being largely ignored by the voice on the intercom. Finally, he said something coherent enough to deserve an answer.

"Hey do you know where the hell my shades went?"

"All personal items are confiscated from subjects upon t) (eir arrival to t) (e facility."

Dave reclined against a glass wall, wishing he had pockets to put his hands in.

"So no chance of me getting those back anytime soon?"

"T) (e probability of you recovering your personal effects is .00006589%."

"That a rough estimation or-"

"I will now repeat my previous question. Subject 238, are you ready to begin testing?"

"Sure, toots. Let me make your day." Dave chose ignore the fact that he had been completely blown off, even though it irritated him.

"I will open t) (e portal, after w) (ich I request t) (at you please proceed down t) (e ) (all."

Dave raised an eyebrow, curious once more.

"Sure thing, sweets. Doesn't sound that hard."

"Portal opening in t) (ree...two...one."

Dave's eyes widened despite himself.

"Holy _shit_. Fuck Star Trek and the Twilight Zone, this is fucking _Inception_."

Dave held the portal gun loosely at his side as the elevator took him up to the next test. _If_ he had been a chump and feeling any curls of unease, they would be nearly gone now. None of the tests seemed dangerous, and they were all pretty easy.

Dave idly wondered if he was being punk'd.

The elevator stopped and Dave stepped out, lifting his portal gun back to the proper position.

"Please proceed to t) (e elevator. Mind t) (e gap."

The hall ended abruptly at a deep pit. Nothing dangerous, just a little fall. Nothing these cool boots couldn't handle. On the other side of the pit was the orange portal, filmed over with the same orange energy that rimmed it.

Dave rolled his eyes, wondering how someone ever thought this would be challenging and fired at the wall to his left, immediately stepping through his portal to the other side.

_Another _gap, and across it Dave could see the elevator. _Not repetitive at all boys,_ he thought crisply. He fired again, this time next to the elevator, and the blue portal appears on the other side. The range, he noted, was actually pretty impressive. He stepped through the orange and came out right next to his goal.

"Test completed. Check it robo-lady." Dave loved getting his word in first.

"-Excellent. Please proceed to t) (e next test."

"You are doing very well, Subject 239."

Jade Harley didn't answer, she just stepped out of the elevator to the next test, portal gun in hand. Her grandfather had been taken hostage once when he was in the army. As such, he was a little paranoid and had thoroughly trained his granddaughter what to do in such a situation- _Shut up and do as you're told. They won't hurt you without reason, and most of those reasons are under your control. The most important thing is to survive, so never feel ashamed about what you have to do to keep breathing._

The test was another button, the orange portal on the wall near it. A glass wall prevented Jade from standing on the button and firing her portal through the door. A tube on the ceiling opened and released a cube into a pit. Jade peered into it, empty other than the recently deposited cube, and then fired her blue portal into it, running back to the orange and stepping through. Awkwardly she realized she would have to put down her portal gun to pick up the cube.

") (old down t) (e trigger on your ) (and) (eld Portal Device to pick up objects wit) ( it."

Inquisitively, Jade squeezed the trigger and held it. Sure enough, the cube lifted off the floor, seemingly suspended by nothing. Jade released the trigger and it dropped again with a loud _clunk_.

Jade's science brain spun, wondering how it worked. The situation was terrifying yes, but this place was amazing. She would kill for the chance to bring the gun home and take it apart, find out what made it tick. Why she hadn't heard of it, she had no idea. Even classified research wouldn't keep something _this_ amazing secret for long. Not if you knew where to look.

Jade picked up the cube again and went back through the portal to place it on the button. It gave her almost giddy joy to pick it up and put it down several times, still fascinated. Eventually however, she put it down for good. The door lit up and opened on the other side of the chamber.

"Once again, splendid work, Subject 239."

Jade hurried into the elevator.

"Consider t) (is next test a review. I will not be providing any assistance in t) (e next c) (amber."

"Ok."

John's relief from earlier had faded, leaving him feeling anxious once more. He just wanted to finish and go home.

There were two buttons, two raised platforms, and the exit. One of the platforms had the orange portal on the wall behind it, the other platform had a cube. John fired at a wall to get on one, and then fired at the wall behind the cube. He stuck his gun through to grab it, not bothering to go through himself, and attempted to back it out of the portal.

"_Gah-!"_

John stepped back too far and fell, landing on his feet somehow, unharmed and nauseous. Nervously, he wondered how high would end up being too high. He quickly dismissed that thought, and dropped the cube onto one of the buttons. The door stayed closed. John looked around. For the first time he noticed a pit in the back of the room, which John jumped into. He fired his portal onto one of the sides and grabbed the cube, going through and firing another portal down below, still not comfortable with high jumps. He released the cube onto the second button and continued through the door.

Now John was stuck. There was no other door. He looked back, and predictably, the door he entered from had already closed behind him. His stomach dropped.

_Bzzt!_

John looked up and saw the orange portal through the glass ceiling. _Oh, _he thought, relieved but still feeling dread heavy in his stomach, and fired between his feet, falling right through onto the glass above. He continued on to the elevator.

Rose was faced with a set of stairs that began just above where her fingertips could reach. She felt irritated, this being the first test without an apparent solution. The orange portal was above her, on an extended portion of wall, but it wasn't close enough to the stairs. Without momentum she couldn't-

Rose wondered, deciding it was worth a shot.

She placed a portal on the ground and jumped in. Sure enough, the momentum of her fall carried her far enough forward to land neatly on the steps.

Interesting.

Rose proceeded, only to be met with the same puzzle on a larger scale. Almost everything was shiny metal, non-portable. The orange portal was once again on an extended platform above her. The floor formed a sort of diving board, below was a section of portable floor. She was obviously supposed to leap. Across the gap there was an open door.

Rose shot her portal and took the plunge, flying out of the orange portal and skidding against the floor once she landed on the other side.

"Wonderful! You seem to understand ) (ow portals affect forward momentum. Or more specifically- ) (ow t) (ey do not. Momentum, a function of mass and velocity, is conserved between portals. In layman's terms- speedy t) (ing goes in, speedy t) (ing comes out."

"You don't say." She wondered the point of explaining that _after_ she had figured it out

Continuing on, Rose found the same test _again_, this time triple tiered. The orange portal was at the bottom this time, with a staircase leading up, apparently to help in case she fell down. Rose backed to the edge and looked up, seeing a T-shaped section of portable wall. She fired and fell, landing on the second story of the room.

Despite herself, Rose found this rather fun.

The top of the T moved forward, and her portal disappeared. When it came to a halt she fired again, jumped, and went flying. Rose landed neatly in front of the elevator.

"Congratulations on completing your acclimative tests Subject 237! You will now be returned to your relaxation pod, w) (ere subsistence will be provided. T) (e tests proper will begin tomorrow."

Rose felt the rage from earlier rear its ugly head again as she remembered her lab-rat status, and barely managed to hold her tongue.

"Please place your ) (and) (eld Portal Device on t) (e ground."

She reluctantly set it down at her feet.

"T) (ank you. Now please proceed t) (roug) ( t) (e portal."

An orange portal fired, and through it Rose could see her cell.

The elevator doors were closed. With no other choice, she obeyed.

The blue portal closed behind her. Rose kicked a glass wall. _Ow_, she thought, _that was certainly productive Rose, good job. _Obviously, the boots only protected her from vertical impacts

She for the first time noticed the person waving their arms trying to get her attention.

"Dave..?"

Dave, sans shades, tapped the glass and then pointed to his own ear. Rose realized that he couldn't hear her. On Rose's Northeast and East, both John and Jade thumped their glass happily and waved.

A knot Rose didn't even remember being in her gut uncurled. _They're safe._ Rose hadn't given them much thought, she'd been so angry, and she suddenly felt guilty and embarrassed about that. _Selfish._

John started moving his hands, and Rose recognized sign language. A course on it had been required in school, and Rose puzzled out the meaning.

"_Are you ok?"_

Rose nodded, and John grinned at her. She quickly began signing back, movements a little jerky, but comprehensible.

"_Are all of you?"_

John gave her a thumbs up. Rose glanced over and Jade and Dave, who were both nodding as well.

Jade started next. _"Just go along with it and maybe she'll let us go."_

Rose frowned at that, and Jade frowned at her frown.

"_Cat fight._" Dave signed, and Rose told him to shut up with her middle finger.

John let out a relieved sigh. They were joking and they were together. It was a lot easier to think that things would turn out ok surrounded by his friends.

") (ello test group 52. Subsistence well be provided s) (ortly. Please step away from t) (e portal wall."

Everyone backed away from the slab of white concrete built into their cells. A portal in each of their cells opened, one right after another, affording a brief glimpse of the inner facility. Three water bottles, two mystery substances wrapped in cellophane, and a package of something flew out, colliding with the opposite glass loudly.

"Jesus Christ." Dave said aloud. "Fucking food bullets."

Jade picked hers up. "Skaianet Laboratories' Bottled Water", "Skaianet Laboratories' Nutrition Bar" and "Skaianet Laboratories' Freeze-Dried Mystery Food".

Curiously, Jade ripped open the cellophane around the nutrition bar and took a bite. _Yuck_. She ate it anyway. They all did, suddenly famished, washing them down with plenty of water. Jade poured half a bottle into the mystery food, shook it, and then slurped it down. It didn't really taste like anything. It was just mush.

They all finished.

"Now t) (at your meal is completed, please place tras) ( into t) (e portal."

A portal opened in each of their rooms in turn, showing a giant trash bin.

"Please lay down in your relaxation pods."

Jade immediately went to lay down and when she noticed the other three hesitate, she motioned for them to do the same a little irritably.

Didn't they _get it_?

Reluctantly or no, all four laid down. The pods sealed over their heads and with the aid of a little sedative, they were asleep within a moment.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

These aren't really tests, so they all did go through the same training course. Starting next chapter though, all the kids will be doing different tests.

Also starting next chapter, I have more quirks to mess up. YAAAAAAY.

I'm not sure how I'm going to fold in past sessions yet. Got any suggestions?


End file.
